


Nostalgia

by bungaMawar001



Series: Cubetober (or Blocktober) 2020 [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Minecraft: Story Mode - Fandom
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cubetober, Gen, One-Shot, but anyway, it's from the mcsmud, or blocktober ig, post-Season 1, pre-season 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:20:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26765671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bungaMawar001/pseuds/bungaMawar001
Summary: Jesse thinks back on how their fireworks got them to this point. It's funny how life works.
Relationships: Jesse & Radar (Minecraft)
Series: Cubetober (or Blocktober) 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955128
Kudos: 4





	Nostalgia

He remembered the days before their adventuring times started. Back then, the only thing they had to worry about was trying to get away from all the jeers and taunts from their fellow townspeople. 

Was it townspeople? Technically they used to live outside of town, but they’d go in to gather supplies and such occasionally. So it kinda counts. In a way. 

Jesse sighed at the myriad of thoughts that assaulted his mind and stared up at the giant woolen Enderman that was placed at the center of Beacontown. 

Yes, that was back then. Now, however, they were all leaders of their own towns with much bigger problems to worry about than just bullies and insults (although there was no shortage of those either). There were disputes to be resolved, questionable builds to check, paperwork to be filled out…

“Jesse!” Jesse forced his eyes away from the Enderman and turned towards the person who called. A smile made its way on his face as Radar came running up beside him and bent over to catch his breath.

“Hey, Radar,” He waited until the intern had calmed down enough to talk properly before continuing, “What’s up?”

Radar straightened up and cleared his throat, “Well, uh, you see, there’s- there’s been a disagreement about how the firework show is going to be set up. Kara wants it closer to the ground where people can see it better, but Mark is saying that there are too many safety hazards if we do it like that and then Kara said that it’d be less exciting if we had to set it off on a building away from the crowd and seeing it light up and launch is part of the experience, so then, of course, Mark starts going into his safety versus enjoyment shpeal, you know, that one? And then - ”

Jesse cut him off with a quiet chuckle, “That’s alright, Radar. I think I get it.”

Radar started and he flushed in embarrassment, “Oh, r-right. Sorry. I was rambling again, wasn’t I?”

“Like I said, it’s alright.” He gave one last look to the Enderman replica before turning back to the path.

“Okay, lead the way.”

He watched the intern eagerly march down the path beside him while reporting the progress of the other preparations for this year’s Founding Day.

(“The food stands are all in order, Emma agreed to lend some horses as an attraction, as long as she’s able to supervise, so she’s got that set up. Oh! And the Bobs made this other slime thing - ”)

Jesse nodded along to his report while letting his mind wander and thought back to the times when things were so much simpler. 

Now that he thought about it, all of this started because of the fireworks, didn’t it? If Aiden hadn’t gotten jealous and set… Reuben… on fire, Jesse never would’ve gone with Petra or found out about Ivor’s Wither in time. 

And despite all the pain that particular chain of events brought, he found that he didn’t want to trade it for anything. 

So, yes, he remembered the old times and missed it so much it hurt more often than not, but he had a new life now. With his friends, both new and old, and Beacontown, there wasn’t any reason for him to not remember these times either.

**Author's Note:**

> So, the prompt from Cubetober (or Blocktober, I don't really know. It's from the MCSMUD server.) was Fall | Fireworks | Build. I know I did fireworks at least... Maybe builds too... 
> 
> I do apologize if this doesn't make much sense, but it had a semblance of sense when I started writing it out, soooo....
> 
> But that doesn't matter. Hope anyone who managed to come across this enjoyed. 
> 
> ~ peace out


End file.
